Vampire Knight FanFic
by Yo-It's-Liza
Summary: A new student comes to Cross Academy, she isn't a Vampire, but something much worse, and much scarier. As much as Zero hates her, he wants to know everything about her...but won't ask! Rated M for violence and mild coarse language. OCxZero love is soon :D


**(DISCLAIMER::: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, I NEVER HAVE AND MOST PROBABLY NEVER WILL, ALL I OWN IS MY OC AND THE REALLY GAY TITLE LOL :D)**

Vampire Knight: Fierse

"Zero, I called you to my office because I want to talk to you about very important matters" says Headmaster Cross, to Zero who is sitting in a relaxed way. Zero's cold eyes look into his.

"Like what" replies the stubborn, silver haired, vampire hunter.

"I am going to be starting the Night Class up again...And I wanted you to be in it" says the Headmaster.

"What? ...No!" Zero turns his head away. "I'm not going to be part of that pathetic class EVER!".

"Will you let me finish?" the Headmaster slams his hand on the desk. "I am not putting you in the Night Class because you are a Vampire...I'm only putting special students in the Night Class because I know I can trust them!". Zero pauses for second.

"...I'll think about it...But I can't promise anything..." Zero gets up and walks toward the door "I'm leaving.."

"Wait!" the Headmaster stands up from his desk "I need to tell you something!" he says this just as Zero opens the door.

"What is it" he stops and turns his head slightly.

"I have a new student I would like you to get from the front gate...I would like you to show her to my office as soon as possible please. Her car should be waiting at the gate" the Headnaster then sits back down peacfully. Zero just nods, then walks out the door, closing it gently behind him.

* * *

><p>When Zero arrived at the gate, he saw a black car waiting there. The back car door flung open, and a young woman got out. She looked the same age as him. She was wearing a black and grey camo bandana on her head, with straight, light brown, shoulder length hair. It is tied up underneath. Her face was pale with freckles around her nose. She had hazel coloured eyes that glisened in the sun. She was wearing black jeans with a brown shirt and a black jacket rolled up to her elbows. She had knee high boots on too, which had heaps of zips on them.<p>

The girl is now now getting her things out of the car. Zero steps forward to offer a hand but all it is, is a back pack.

"Thanks man, but I can handle it myself thanks" she says smiling. The car drives away and the girl looks at the school. "Wow... Even from back here, it's big haha...Hey, what's your name?" she asks. Zero's eyes look into hers. They don't look like a humans and he can sence that she isn't human by her smell. Vampires can smell and sence one another easily.

"My name is Zero Kiryuu" he shakes her hand. "And yours?" he asks. Zero has the Bloody Rose in his pocket, and is ready at any moment to get it out.

"Name's Rin...Rin Sakamoto..." she looks at him "Well are we gonna move or are you just gonna keep eyeballing me!" she says in a stern voice. Zero turns away and starts walking fast. She catches up and walks at the same pace.

"As a matter of fact, I wasn't eyeballing you...I was just seeing if" Zero pauses for a moment and looks at her "Nevermind, just forget about it" he says looking back ahead.

"Oh ...ok..." she says. They don't talk for a few minutes but then Zero speaks up.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asks.

"I got a call from Kaien Cross and then my Gardien sent me here...Cross said that he needed another Disciplinary Committee member" she stops for a second then looks at him "He said that I needed to take care of a kid called 'Zero', and that's you! haha"

"What? You're kidding me!" he yells.

"No I'm not princess! I'm older than you so I get to boss you around hahaha" she pokes her tounge out at him.

"Nobody talks to me like that!" he yells as he pushes her against a nearby tree near the path. He has a bad feeling about her. She gasps, and then frowns. Zero's eyes glow bright red. His fangs show and Rin gasps again. "Never mess with a vampire!" he says pressing harder against her so she looses some air. But then she starts laughing.

"Hahaha...see Zero" she looks up and her pupils have gone small, and her eyes are pure white "I'm much worse than a Vampire!" not only do fangs start to show but a whole set of razor sharp teeth show. Then she makes a hissing sound.

"What the hell are you!" says Zero starting to freak out. She pushes him away and he goes flying into a pillar across the other side of the path.

"I'm something that is worse than a Vampire...I don't even know what I am yet... But all that I do know, is that I don't get a thirst for blood like Vampires..." she looks Zero in the eyes "I get a hunger for Human and Vampire flesh!"

"I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me!" he yells, getting his gun out and pointing it at Rin. She just stares down the barrell.

"But I am...I havn't even hurt you...yet!" she says in a cheeky tone. Zero shoots the gun three times near her chest, and each time he shoots, she steps back.

"You freak!" he says getting back up.

"Haha" she says quietly, kneeling down. She pulls a bullet out of her shoulder and drops it on the ground. But then her wound heals up quickly. She then does the same with the bullet in her stomach and chest. "They don't hurt me...like I said before...I'm not a Vampire, so that gun won't work on me!"

"Dammit!" says Zero starting to panic.

"Now Zero" she says walking toward him. He is in to much of a shock to notice that she takes the gun out of his hand. "Why don't you stop being such a sissy little girl and take me to Kaien Cross" she says tapping his nose and laughing.

"But...you just-" she puts a finger over his mouth.

"I would never hurt a wimp like you...Just 'cause you have a gun and You're a Vampire doesn't mean you are any stronger than me haha" she takes her finger off. "And if you breath a word about this to Cross...what I just said is History, and I will hurt a wimp like you...kay?" she smiles brightly then walks ahead of him. Zero stares at her, then runs to catch up.

* * *

><p>Later on Zero shows Rin to the headmasters office, and when they walk in, Rin is surprisingly exited to see him. She runs over and gives him a hug.<p>

"Headmaster! It's so nice to see you again!" she says. The headmaster smiles and hugs her back as Zero stares.

"Rin...it's nice to see you too. So, you've met Zero? ...He is a little stubborn, but he really does grow on you" he says laughing. Zero just glares at him.

"I did what you asked headmaster...I think he knows not to mess with me now haha" Rin laughs with the Headmaster as Zero looks confused.

"What? ...did he know about what you did?" asks the silver haired teen, glaring at Rin. She nods while she laughs unconrolably.

"I asked her to do it Zero" says the Headmaster whiping a tear from laughing so hard "I'm sorry, but we needed to teach you who way boss haha" he can barely form a sentance from laughign so much.

"Well thanks a lot... " Zero glares at Rin "What a nice introduction!" he says. "I'm leaving...you two look like you're having enough fun by yourselves" Zero tries to walk out the room, but Headmaster grabs his arm before he leaves.

"Actually Zero...I would like you to go and clean up...by doing the dishes" says the Headmaster. Zero's jaw almost drops.

"But I never have to clean up...that's unfair!" he moans.

"Don't worry, you can help Rin put her things in the spare room, then she can help you" he says smiling brightly, but Rin's smile turns into a frown.

"Uhhh..." she sighs "Fine, hurry up doofus. Here, you can take my bag" she throws her bag at Zero, which he catches.

"Great, I'm next door to **her!**" thinks Zero.

The two teens are now in the kitchen drying up, when Zero decided to talk.

"Why would you do that? ...Y'know, play at trick on me like that..." he puts away a cup "One of us could have got hurt"

"Pfft" she looks at Zero "if anybody would get hurt it would be you! After all, you're the wimpy one! haha" she says. Zero glares at her.

"I am not..." he snaps.

* * *

><p>(It's not finished, and there really isn't much here to read yet, but I was busting to post it hehe Sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes that I may have missed :) I am really liking this one, coz Rin likes to pick on Zero xD I find that really funny lol Please post some reviews, coz I luvs dem _ lol)<p> 


End file.
